A combined symposium-workshop on Biochemical Modulators in Experimental and Clinical Oncology is planned for June 13-14, 1985. Five specific areas will be covered including: 1) modulation of 5-fluorouracil cytotoxicity, 2) modulation of cytosine arabinoside cytotoxicity, 3) interaction of radiation sensitizers and alkylating agents, 4) modulation of intracellular thiol levels and subsequent response to alkylating agents and, 5) modulation of cellular permeability to anticancer agents. These were chosen as the major aspects of biochemical modulation which have a strong experimental basis and are being translated into clinical protocols at present. Special emphasis will be placed on discussion of both problems with and correct translation of the experimental studies into clinical protocols. Sufficient time will be provided for a discussion of the biochemical, cellular and clinical aspects of the combinations. Publication of the Symposium will provide a reference to this field of study and the important problems which must be considered in bridging between the laboratory and the clinic.